Voice telecommunications has traditionally been conducted via dedicated telephone networks utilizing telephone switching offices and either wired or wireless connections for transmitting the voice signal between users' telephones. Such telecommunications, which used the public switched telephone network (PSTN), may be referred to as circuit committed communications. Because of the circuit based nature of the PSTN, modifying a connection by setting up a circuit and implementing a routing change can be a relatively slow process that often requires manual intervention. If considered in the context of the open system interconnection (OSI) model, PSTN modifications generally occur on layers one, two, and three.
Session over Internet Protocol (SoIP), also referred to as Media over Internet Protocol (MoIP), provides an alternative communication means that uses discrete Internet Protocol (IP) packets of digitized information to transmit media content such as voice content, video content and/or data, over the internet or within an intranet via wired and/or wireless connections. SoIP technology includes Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology, which is used primarily to transmit voice signals over an IP network. Because SoIP technology is based on IP packet switching, SoIP connections and routes can be created and managed quickly using session aware components. Current session aware components, however, do not provide the routing appropriate for SoIP technology. For example, current session aware components do not use adaptive feedback to dynamically route based on full-cycle alarms, priorities associated with routes or endpoints, or connection-limits associated with routes or endpoints. Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus for modifying SoIP network routes based on various types of feedback.